


Career Choices

by JamieBenn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a submissive angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651988) by [Luciel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89). 



> I got bored and decided to do this based on Luciel89's works 'Bonded' and 'Mated,' which I really enjoyed.
> 
> Have fun?
> 
> I'll be writing some more.

Jensen was absolutely ecstatic when he heard about the job. It was so hard to find a part as a male submissive angel, but boy did he try. They knew that he was a good actor too. They all knew it. All the television casting agents and all the movie casting agents knew it, but he still never got any parts.

When Jensen read the script, he was excited. He was finally going to get a good character, and even though it wasn’t the main, it was really cool. Besides, what normal person is going to write a television show with a submissive angel as the main character?

Pretty much as soon as he finished reading the script, Jensen called up Chris, his agent once again, “Chris, It’s so cool! I’d love to play Castiel.”

“Jensen--”

“No, Chris, don’t say it! I’m really happy!”

“Jensen!”

“What?”

“The part.”

“Yes?”

“It’s not for a submissive angel.”

“Oh--”

“In fact, it’s not for an angel at all.”

“What?” Jensen exclaimed over the phone. How the hell was that going to work?

“It’s for the dominant demon part. They’ve already casted Castiel, Jensen. You’re going to be playing Dean.”

“Dean?” Jensen wanted to scream. He didn’t want to look like one of those scumbags. Although, how they’d manage that, he had no idea, “I can’t do that, Chris.”

“Sure you can, Jenny boy! You can do anything you put your mind to!”

“But I can’t do this, Chris.”

His agent hung up on him.

He spent the whole of his night reading through that script. It was the most fantastic script that he had ever read. He just couldn’t see him being Dean. It just wasn’t something that would work!

How would they make his wings look like a demon’s? How could he play a dominant when he wasn’t of dominant nature? It just wouldn't work, but it was the only work he had right now. He had to do it. It would either be a huge flop or a huge success and way for him to make it in the industry. He desperately hoped for the latter.


End file.
